


I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU

by hello_nanaaa03



Category: ASTRO - Fandom, Aroha
Genre: Army, Aroha - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fluff, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, Soap, binnie - Freeform, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, minnie - Freeform
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_nanaaa03/pseuds/hello_nanaaa03
Summary: "How can you be so beautiful without trying so hard"In which Dongmin is an actor, singer and song writer found a mysterious yet so gorgeous person in the orphanage he used to visit.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BINWOO](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BINWOO).



WANNA BE YOUR STAR

\----×----

“ **Hi I'm** **Dongmin** **, and you are?** ”

“.......”

\----×----

“How come _he_ can be so beautiful without doing anything...”

“Isnt it just a way of telling him 'i love you' ?”

Eunwoo smiled widely as he was staring to a person who was busy playing with the other kids.

\----×----

I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU  
“A Moonbin x Cha Eun Woo fanfiction Story”

  
Hi! Im newbie here, i used to write in wattpad but tumigil rin 'cause of a busy schedule I have. Gusto ko ng matanggal sa utak ko yung plot na naiisip ko para sa 'Binwoo' kaya I decided to write and post it here. I wish you'll like it ^^

Expect a lot of grammatical errors as well as typo hehe i'm not a type of person/writer who re-read my stories before posting, mianhe in advance!!

-elle ✨


	2. THAT BOY IN THE ORPHANAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish the happiness you deserve will come for you soon"

**I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU : CHAPTER 1**

______________________________

**EUNWOO**

"Hii!!" Eunwoo smiled to the girl who was holding a poster of him with a fan and an album.

"Hello" Pasimple niyang sinulyapan ang kaninang mahabang pila na nasa harapan niya at napabuntong hininga siya ng makitang ang nasa harapan niya na lamang ang natitira.

_Sa_ _wakas_ _makakapagpahinga_ _na rin._

"What's your name?"

Nakangiting tanong nito sa babaeng nasa harapan niya bago kinuha ang dala nitong album at poster bago eto pinirmahan.

"Eunice," Nakangiting saad ng babae bago muling nagsalita, "And I've been supporting you as a fan for almost 3 years"

"Woaahh~ Really? Gomawo" Sambit ni Eunwoo habang pinipirmahan ang album na dala nito.

Abala sa pag-iisip si Eunwoo sa pag-iisip kung anong kakainin niya mamayang hapunan dahil tapos na ang pag-didiet niya pwede na ulit siyang kumain ng kahit anong gusto niya nang may sinabi ang babaeng nasa harapan niya na ikinatigil niya.

"I wish the happiness you deserve will _come_ for you soon"

Saktong pagrinig niya ng sinabi ng dalaga sa kanya ang pagtapos ng pag pirma niya sa album bago confused na napatingin sa kaharap niya.

"Ne?" Eunwoo replied making sure not forget to smile dahil mahigpit na paalala sa kanya yun ng manager niya.

Bago pa makatugon ang dalaga sa kanya nilapitan na siya ng kanyang manager at sinenyasan ang dalaga na maaari na itong lumabas sa event hall.

"Are you okay?" Tanong ng kanyang manager sa kanya dahil napansin nito ang pagkalito sa mukha ni Eunwoo.

Tumango lang ang binata sa kanya habang pinagmamasdan ang dalaga na naglalakad palabas ng event hall.

_Why do i have a weird feeling that something will gonna happen to me._

Ilang oras na ang lumipas nung huli niyang narinig ang sinabi ng misteryosong dalaga sa kanya ngunit talagang binabagabag siya ng kanyang kalooban as if there's something big gonna happen sooner or later.

_Napapasobra_ _lang_ _siguro_ _ako sa_ _pagkakape_ _ko._

Eunwoo heaved a sigh for the nth time bago ulit uminom ng tubig, napahawak siya sa kanyang sintido para hilutin ito at ng maibsan ang kanyang pag-iisip ng malalim dahil madalas sumakit ang ulo nito nitong mga nakalipas na araw dahil wala na siyang nagiging sapat na pahinga sapagkat kabi-kabilang mga projects, fan signing at practices ang ginagawa niya sunod-sunod.

Ano pa nga bang aasahan sa isang Cha Eun Woo, kahit na yata aso kilala siya dahil sa taglay nitong kakaibang charm.

Napatigil siya ng may kumatok sa pintuan ng waiting room na kasalukuyang pinagpapahingahaan niya at bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ng kanyang manager na nakangiting nakadungaw sa kanya ngunit ng makita niya ang itsura ni Eunwoo ay napalitan ito ng concern.

"Are you really okay?"

Napatungo si Eunwoo para iwasan ang nag-aalalang mukha ng kanyang Manager. She was one of those few people that Eunwoo treasure so much and treat as a family. Hindi pa pumapasok sa entertainment world ay siya na niya itong kasama at kaagapay kaya kilalang-kilala na siya nito.

"I.. I really dont know." Eunwoo brushed his hair using his fingers then stare at the ceiling. His mind still focusing on the mysterious girl.

"Just tired maybe?"

Sinara ng kanyang manager ang pintuan pagkapasok niya at nilapitan ang binata. "Hmm, i can clear your sched bukas at sa mga susunod na araw if you are okay with that, yeah?"

"Lets see what _we_ have tomorrow, _mina_ " Sambit ni Eunwoo tsaka nginitian ang dalaga na nasa harapan niya.

Agad na nilabas ng dalaga ang kanyang phone saka tiningnan ang schedule ng kanyang kaibigan. "Hmm, nothing much naman. Pupunta lang tayo ng orphanage tomorrow afternoon para magbigay ng mga donations at bisitahin sila..."

_Great._

"Gusto mo ba kausapin ko sila Sister para i-resched yung pag-visit natin dun?" Suhestyon sa kanya ni Mina na agad namang tinanggihan ni Eunwoo.

"No, its okay. Im fine, hapon pa naman yung lakad natin" Tumayo si Eunwoo, tsaka kinuha ang kanyang black na backpack, "Tsaka gusto ko ulit mabisita at makita yung mga bata dun. Im sure miss na miss na nila ang pinaka-cute nilang ninong" He smiled then niyaya ang kanyang manager na umuwi.

Little did Eunwoo know,there's something big gonna happen to him.

________________________________

" _Tangina_."

Napamulat ng mata si Eunwoo ng marinig niya ang isang malutong na mura ng babaeng katabi niya.

"Sino naman may sabi na pwede niyang gawin yun ha?! Sinasabi ko sayo ha, _Minji_ wag kang papaapi dyan masyado sa school niyo nako kung hindi baka mapasugod ako dyan para ipakain sa kanila yung mga mangga na hawak ko ngayon."

Napangisi si Eunwoo sa katabi niya at tinitigan pa ito ng maigi dahil natutuwa siya sa inis na inis na itsura ng kanyang manager.

Base sa panggigigil nito, alam niyang yung batang kapatid na naman nito ang kausap nito sa cellphone nagkukwento ng pakikipag-away niya sa mga _siga_ sa kanilang school. Nakita na ni Eunwoo ang kapatid nito ilang beses na dahil palagi naman siyang nag-cecelebrate ng christmas at new year sa bahay ng manager niya.

"Osiya sige sige basta wag kang papaapi dyan ah. Mag-aral ka dyan ng mabuti! Oo na, oo na!! babye!!"

After pindutin ng manager niya ang end call nagsalita ito, "What now?" natatawang tanong ni Eunwoo sa kaibigan niya na bumalik na sa pagtatalop ng mangga na hindi niya naman alam kung sino kakain since wala naman siya sa mood kumain ng mangga at hindi rin naman siya nagsabi sa manager niya at sure na sure siya na hindi naman kakainin din yun ng manager niya since ayaw naman niya ng mangga.

"Ayun, may nakaaway na naman yung bruha kong kapatid." Proud na sagot niya sa binata bago tumingin sa kanya ng may nakakalokong ngiti with matching thumbs up.

"No doubt she's your little sister,"

Pabiro siyang sinuntok ni Mina sa braso, "Alam mo kung wala ka lang talagang photo shoot bukas babangasan kita dyan eh... Naaawa lang ako sa mga make up artist mo baka mahirapang takpan yung pasa at galos mo." Irap nito sa kanya.

"Sige nga gawa," Panghahamon nito sa kanyang kababata.

Akmang susuntukin na niya ito gamit ang maliit niyang kamao ngunit napatigil sila ng biglang bumukas yung pintuan ng van at bumungad sa kanila ang isang lalakeng may suot ng puting apron na sa tingin ni Eunwoo ay siyang hinire ni Mina para tulungan sila sa pagbaba at pag-aasikaso ng mga box of donations na pinrovide ng team nila Eunwoo.

"Miss Cha, naka-set up na po lahat,"

Nagpasalamat naman sa lalake si Mina bago niyaya si Eunwoo bumaba ng van para kitain na ang mga batang matagal na siyang hinihintay.

As soon as his feet landed on the grass, some memories flashes back to his mind.

Unang bumungad sa kanya ang entrance ng orphanage kung saan na hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ring pinagbago simula nung una niyang pagpasok dito.

"Dong min-ah!" Napalingon siya sa boses na tumawag sa kanya at nakita niya ang isang matandang nakasuot ng gray damit.

" _Eomma_.." Eunwoo hugged the old lady as tightly as he could and the familiar scent of her bring so much memories that he dont really want to forget.

"Kamusta ka na?" Maluha-luhang sambit ng madre sa kanya bago kumalas sa pagkakayakap at hinawakan ang pisngi ni Eunwoo, "Parang kelan lang inaalagaan pa kita at nakasunod ka pa sakin..." Nginitian lang siya ni Eunwoo at saka ulit niyakap ang madre na nag-alaga sa kanya ng ilang taon.

Bago pa tumulo ang luha ng madre ay binaling na niya ang atensyon sa kasama nitong babae, "Miss Cha, salamat sa pagsama at pag-aalaga dito sa batang 'to ngayong wala na ko sa tabi niya."

"Ginagawa ko lang po yung tungkulin ko bilang manager niya.." Nakangiting sambit ni Mina sa madre.

"Syempre wala pa rin pong tatalo sa alaga niyo, Sister Cath.." Ngumiti naman sa kanya si Sister Cath bago niyaya ang dalawa sa loob ng orphanage.

"Tamang-tama yung dating niyo dito, hindi kayo masyadong mahihirapan sa pag-aasikaso at pag-aalaga sa mga bata..." Nakangiting sambit ng madre sa kanila

Hindi na masyadong narinig ni Eunwoo ang ibang sinabi sa kanila ni Sister Cath dahil masyado siyang naging abala para pagmasdan ang buong orphanage. Kung ano yung unang nakita simula nung unang pagkapasok dito at huli niyang pag-stay sa bahay ampunan na 'to ay wala pa ring pinagbago hanggang ngayon. Kahit ilang beses na rin siyang bumalik dito para bisitahin ang mga bata at ang bahay na kumupkop sa kanya nung bata pa lamang siya patuloy pa rin siyang namamangha dahil sa binibigay nitong _comfort_ sa kanya tuwing bumabalik siya dito.

The calming atmosphere there was Eunwoo wanted, nakakapag-relax siya at naalala niya yung mga panahon na wala pa siyang pinoproblema.

"Bakit po Sister Cath? May bisita po ba kayo bukod samin?" tanong ni Mina sa madre.

"Nasaktuhan din kasing pumunta dito ngayon yung isa ko pang _anak_ pasensya na kayo hindi ko kayo naabisuhan ng maaga." pag-aalalang sambit ng madre.

"Nako ayos lang po yun Sister Cath, sure naman po akong hindi yun mag-cacause ng gulo.. Pwede ko naman din po siyang pakiusapan para po kay Eunwoo."

"Nako wag kang mag-alala Miss Cha, mabait naman yun. Alam kong wala siyang gagawing masama lalo na kay Dongmin."

Napatigil si Eunwoo sa paglalakad hindi dahil sa nasa mismong event hall na sila ng naturang orphanage kung saan niya ime-meet ang mga bata kundi dahil sa isang pigura ng isang tao na nakaupo sa isang bench hindi kalayuan sa pwesto nila na may katabing batang babae.

"Kung hindi nga ako nagkakamali, hindi rin nagkakalayo ang mga edad nila ni Dongmin eh, isang taon lang ang tanda ni Dongmin sa kanya..."

Nakatalikod ang mga ito mula sa pwesto niya kaya hindi niya mainagan ang mga mukha nito. Pero napukaw nito ang atensyon ni Eunwoo dahil sa kulay Pink na buhok nito.

Sa pagkakatanda ni Eunwoo, hindi lang naman ito yung unang beses na nakakita siya ng pink na buhok dahil malimit naman niya itong makitang ginagamit na pangkulay sa mga buhok ng mga k-idols.

"Ninong Eunwoooo!!!!" Napabalik siya sa reyalidad ng may mga batang kumuha sa kamay niya.

Dahil sa pagtawag sa kanya ng bata napatingin ang batang babae na nakaupo sa bench sa direksyon nila dahilan upang pati ang katabi nito ay mapatingin sa kanila.

The moment their eyes landed to each other the world stops.

_That p_ _ink fluffy hair._

 _Those two b_ _ig round eyes_ _and how it acted when he saw_ _Eunwoo_ _._

 _Those pu_ _ffy cheeks_ _that_ _Eunwoo_ _wished he could pinch every minute._

_That cute nose._

Napalunok si Eunwoo ng mapadako ang mata niya sa labi nito, _tangina_ _Dong min_ _maghunos_ _dili_ _ka_ _._

_Is he even true?_

"Oy eunnie, halika na hinihintay ka na ng mga bata sa loob." Kung hindi pa siguro siya hinila ni Mina baka tumulo na yung laway niya kakatitig sa lalakeng pink haired na cute na cute na nakatingin sa kanya na para bang kinikilala nito si Eunwoo.

_Eh?_

_Sino ba yung_ _lalakeng_ _yun?_ _Bakit_ _parang hindi niya ko kilala?_

How come he didnt recognize Eunwoo? Hello, its Cha Eun Woo lang naman. Mapa-radio, magazines, poster, books, tv, internet sinakop na ng mukha niya, so how come he dont know the one and only Eunwoo?

_Seriously saan ba_ _galing_ _ang isang 'to? Sa mars?_

Habang kinukwentuhan niya ang mga bata hindi niya mapigilang hindi mapasulyap sa lalakeng kasabay nilang pumasok na it happen na yun pala yung tinutukoy ni Sister Cath na kasabay nilang bumisita sa Orphanage. Mabuti na lamang at ilang beses na niya itong nabasa kaya naman kabisado na niya ang mga mangyayare sa story at hindi na niya kaylangang tumingin pa sa libro para ikwento ang buong detalye sa mga bata.

Malaya niyang nasisilip ng palihim ang lalakeng kanina pa tumatakbo sa utak niya.

Yep, a guy.

Ang nasabing lalake ay nakangiting nagd-drawing sa isang sketch pad na dala nito habang may nakapalibot sa kanyang mga bata.

"Tapos anong nangyare ninong Eunwoo?" tanong ng isang bata na nakikinig sa pagkukwento niya.

Tumingin siya sa mga mata ng mga batang nakapalibot sa kanya na naghihintay sa susunod ng kinukwento niya bago tumingin sa libro na hawak niya, " _Na-realize niya na_ _kaylangan_ _niya_ _palang_ _balikan_ _yung_ _naiwan_ _niya_."

"Bakit pa kaylangan niyang balikan yung kwintas niya kung pwede naman siyang makabili ng panibagong kwintas?" nahihiwagaang sambit ng batang babae sa kanya.

"Alam niyo kasi mga kiddos..." Panimula ni Mina, "May mga bagay na hindi pwedeng mapalitan ng kahit ano, malay natin may sentimental value na yun."

Nabaling ulit yung atensyon ni Eunwoo sa lalaking pink haired na abalang-abala pa rin sa pag-drawing ng kung ano sa kanyang sketch pad.

"Oh mga bata halika na kayo, nakahanda na yung mga pagkain niyo dining room." Sambit ng isang madre sa mga bata kaya agad na nagsitayuan ang mga ito sa mga inuupuan nila tsaka unahang nagsilabasan sa malaking pintuan. Alam kasi nilang masarap ang sa kanila noon dahil nandito ang kanilang ninong Eunwoo.

Everytime their ninong Eunwoo visits them, isa lang ang tumatakbo sa utak nila. Maraming mga foods silang makakain at may mga panibago silang mga laruan at mga iba pang mga needs and wants nila that's why they used to call Eunwoo as their Ninong because they believe its a Ninong 'thing'.

Isa-isang pinulot ni Eunwoo ang mga laruan at libro na nasa lapag para mabawasan na ang mga gagawin ng mga madre mamaya pagkauwi nila.

"Tulungan mo na sila Sister Cath sa may Dining Hall, susunod na lang ako." Sambit ni Eunwoo kay Mina.

Hindi naman gaano karami ang mga kalat kaya pinauna na niya si Mina para naman may katuwang ang mga madre sa pag-aassist sa mga bata.

Narinig ni Eunwoo ang pagsara ng pintuan which he assumed that it was his friend kaya naman nabalot ng katahimikan ang buong kwarto. Konting linis lang naman yun kaya he was confident that he can go after with the kids agad sa dining hall.

Ilalagay niya na sana yung mga laruan na pinulot niya sa isang malaking lagayan ng biglang nahulog yung isang bola na bitbit niya.

Sinundan niya ng tingin ito hanggang sa bumangga ang bola sa isang _bagay_ na ikinatigil ni Eunwoo.

_Kung_ _tinatamaan_ _ka_ _nga naman ng_ _swerte_ _._

Sa sobrang tahimik ng lugar hindi niya akalain na may isa pa palang tao siyang kasama na nagliligpit sa kwarto ng mga kalat ng mga bata.

Kung kasing kapal lang siguro nang pader ang mukha ni Eunwoo, kanina pa malamang kinuha ni Eunwoo ang number nitong lalakeng 'to.

"Im sorry—" Mahinang sambit ni Eunwoo sapat na para marinig ng nasa harapan niya ngunit napatigil din ng maalalang hindi niya pa rin pala alam ang pangalan nito.

Eunwoo scratch the back of his head and cleared his throat as he extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Dongmin and you are?"

10 seconds have passed ngunit wala pa rin imik ang kaharap ni Eunwoo bagkus ay nakatitig lang ito sa kanya na ikinapula ng pisngi ni Eunwoo dahil nai-intimidate siya sa mga titig nito sa kanya.

Sanay naman siyang titigan ng mga tao pero hindi niya alam kung bakit pero etong nasa harapan niya lamang ang nakapagparamdam sa kanya ng intimidation.

Babawiin na sana ni Eunwoo ang kamay niya ng napahinto si Eunwoo sa sumunod na nangyare. The pink haired just smiled at him innocently bago siya nilagpasan nito at inilagay ang mga laruan sa lagayan na nasa likod niya.

_Did he just dumped me?_

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is now up!


	3. THAT BOY IN THE COFFEE SHOP

_______________________________

**EUNWOO**

"And cut!"

Isang malakas na palakpakan ang narinig ni Eunwoo after nilang mai-shoot ang huling scene sa k-drama niya.

Nilapitan naman agad siya ng kanyang manager at agad na binigyan ng mini fan at tubig.

Nag-bow siya sa ka-partner niya at sa mga staffs and directors na nakapaligid sa kanya, "Kamsahamnida~"

Hindi kalaunan ay nagpaalam na siya sa mga mga directors at staffs dahil gusto na niyang makahiga sa malambot na kama niya, ilang araw na rin kasing sunod-sunod na shooting ang ginawa niya at pakiramdam niya babagsak na siya sa lupa sa sobrang pagod at hectic ng schedule niya.

Sa wakas, makakapahinga na rin siya ng _pansamantala_ _._

Pero wala naman na kay Eunwoo yun kung mahaba ang pahinga niya or not basta ang mahalaga sa kanya may pahinga na siya kahit 2 days lang.

"So, where to?" Tanong ni Mina sa kanya as soon as they enter their van.

Eunwoo adjusted his car seat so he could be able to lay his tired body to the van during the trip. "Daretso na lang sa condo please. I want to sleep."

"But please could we get some coffee first? Ikaw na bahala kahit saang coffee shop i'm too tired to think."

"Alright Mister." Mina starts the engine and drove off.

Ipinikit ni Eunwoo ang mga mata niya para ma-relax ang buong katawan niya pati na rin ang utak niya habang nasa byahe. But as soon as he closed his eyes a familiar picture of _that_ person appeared on his mind.

_Haays_ _._

It's been a week since that incident happened and Eunwoo doesnt even know how this _guy_ still bother his whole system.

Sa buong buhay niya dun lang talaga siya natameme sa isang tao including being _dumped_ na rin—well it was according to Eunwoo's perspective.

Hindi siya makapaniwala sa ginawa sa kanya ng lalakeng yun, hindi lang dahil sa pag-ignore sa kanya kundi dahil na rin sa binigay nitong ngiti sa kanya na—EUNWOO DIDNT KNOW HIS SMILE COULD BE JUST BEAUTIFUL AS HIM.

"Yaaahh!! Eunwoo sssi!!!" Napamulat si Eunwoo sa sunod-sunod na yugyog at tawag sa kanya ni Mina at asar na tiningnan ito dahil sinisira niya ang pag-iisip nito sa lalakeng na-meet niya kamakailan.

"What?"

Dun lang napansin ni Eunwoo na nakatigil na pala ang sasakyan nila sa may harap ng isang coffee shop, "Ihing-ihi na talaga ako,"

"O anong gusto mong gawin ko? Samahan ka sa cr like a child?"

"Gago!" Sambit ni Mina bago binatukan ito, "Ikaw na um-order ng coffee mo, mahaba yung pila sa cr tsaka tingnan mo yung pila sa loob ng coffee shop medyo mahaba rin, hindi ko na talaga kaya pigilan 'to" Eunwoo looked outside and what Mina said was true, medyo may kahabaan ang pila sa loob.

Itatanong na sana ni Eunwoo kung bakit ba yun yung napiling coffee shop ni Mina nang tumakbo na 'to palabas habang nakahawak sa kanyang puson.

_Hays_ _ano_ _pa nga bang_ _magagawa_ _ko?_

Bago bumaba si Eunwoo ay chineck na muna niya ang sarili niya kung nakaayos na ba yung mga bagay na pang-disguise niya dahil mahirap na baka may makakilala sa kanya lalo na mag-isa lang siyang papasok sa coffee shop.

Nang mai-sure na ni Eunwoo lahat ng need niyang i-sure bumaba na siya ng sasakyan at napatingin sa buong exterior ng shop, the shop is kinda unique style. Medyo may pagka-retro ang shop which is kaya naka-catch ng attention sa mga tao dahil wala pa siya masyadong nakikitang ganito.

_Maybe it was new._

The moment he opened the door a sweet echo from a chime filled the coffee shop and the familiar scent of coffee lingers to his nose.

Hindi mapigilan ni Eunwoo na mapahanga sa interior design ng coffee shop dahil sa kakaibang style nito na nagustuhan niya, pumila na agad siya bago pa may dumating na ibang tao.

_Maybe I could visit here again._

He scanned the menu while waiting for his turn. After deciding what he will order he looked at the counter and a familiar color of hair met his eyes.

Kinusot niya ang mga mata niya para i-check kung namamalikmata lang ba siya ngunit talagang totoo ang nakikita niyang pink hair.

_Hindi naman_ _siguro_ _siya yun,_ _maraming_ _nagta_ _-try ng pink hair ngayon._

Eunwoo convinced himself na it's not the person who he met at the orphanage, mamaya umasa lang siya, madismaya pa at hindi ma-enjoy yung order niya.

_What if siya nga?_

_Hindi yun._

_Pero_ _kahawig_ _talaga_ _nung_ _ayos_ _at_ _itsura_ _nung_ _buhok_ _yung na-meet niya sa orphanage eh._

_Hindi, hindi lang naman siya yung merong pink na kulay ng buhok so its impossible na siya yun._

Sa sobrang pag-iisip ni Eunwoo hindi na niya namalayan na siya na pala ang susunod na o-order kung hindi pa tumikhim ang lalakeng o-order din sa likod niya hindi siya mababalik sa sarili niya at mag-space out na buong oras na yun.

At hindi nga nagkamali ang binata.

_Fuck_ _! It's him._

Sa pangalawang pagkakataon nakatitig na naman sa kanya ang bilugan na mata ng binata na para bang naguguluhan sa postura ng customer na nasa harapan niya.

_Idiot but cute._

Napangiti si Eunwoo sa likod ng itim na mask na suot niya bago tumikhim, making sure na medyo mahina pero magiging sapat na sa kaharap niya na marinig yung order niya.

"1 hot cappuccino and 1 hot hazelnut latte, make it large please." Pinagmasdan ni Eunwoo ang pink haired na i-punch ang orders niya ngunit mukhang mali yata ang ginawa niya dahil nakita niya kung paano i-lick ng binata ang lower lip nito.

_Oh god st_ _op that or else—_

"Excuse me sir, ayos lang po ba na mag-wait kayo ng 5 minutes nasira po kasi yung isa naming equipment." Eunwoo gazed his eyes to the person beside of this cute little guy who he was staring at for who knows how long.

Kunwaring tumingin sa relo niya si Eunwoo bago ngumiti sa lalake kahit hindi niya ito makikita, "It's okay."

Syempre magiging okay lang yun kay Eunwoo sa ganda ba naman ng view ng nasa cashier kahit yata isang buong araw na paghihintay ayos lang.

"Thank you Sir," nakangiting sambit sa kanya ng crew bago siya in-assist sa isang table malapit lang sa counter.

Nag-thank you siya sa magalang na pag-assist sa kanya ng crew pero bago umalis ito sa harapan niya upang bumalik sa kanyang station nahagip ng mata ni Eunwoo ang maliit na metal na naka-pin sa left part ng chest nito, _MJ._

Dun lang nag-sink in sa utak niya kung ano yung na-missed out niya sa tagal ng pagtitig niya sa binatang kanina pa niya tinititigan.

It was his chance pa naman sana to know his name kaso sa kashungaang taglay niya hindi na niya ito natingnan dahil masyado siyang naka-focus sa mukha nito **PARTICULARLY** sa labi nito.

_Ugh, stupid_ _dongmin_ _._

Tiningnan niya muli ang binatang nasa counter na nag-aasikaso ng mga orders ngunit napakunot ang noo niya ng makita ang sitwasyon doon.

The guy who happened na nasa likod niya ay mukhang pinopormahan angnasa counter.

Nakita niya na may kinuha ito sa bulsa niyang letter na may kasamang isang rose at nahihiyang inabot sa binata.

Napangisi naman si Eunwoo dahil mukhang hindi lang pala siya ang nakapansin at nakapukaw ng atensyon sa binata.

_Let's see what will you do._

Eunwoo placed his both hands on the table at walang kakurap-kurap na tiningnan ang sitwasyon na nasa harapan niya.

Eunwoo whistled when the boy smiled awkwardly as he accepted the letter and rose.

_Wala kang pag-asa,_ _halata_ _namang_ _napipilitan_ _yang_ _pinagbigyan_ _mo para di_ _ka_ _magmukhang_ _kawawa_ _no._

Bitter na kung bitter pero yan yung nasa isip ni Eunwoo.

"Hello sir! Eto na po yung order niyo. Sorry for making you wait." MJ told him while showing his cute smile as he placed his order to the table. Hindi pinansin kung gaano katinis at kabuo ang boses nito.

Lumingon saglit ulit si Eunwoo sa counter bago tumingin kay MJ.

Eunwoo dont want to waste this chance _again_.

"Uhm. Excuse me, can i ask a _random_ question?" MJ tilted his head as if he was waiting what the latter's going to ask him.

"That guy over the counter." He pointed to the pink haired guy, "May i know what his name?"

Nag-form ng "ohhh" shape ang crew na si MJ na para bang agad na nag-sink in sa utak niya ang tanong ng customer.

"Ohh, _him_." Tanging sambit ni MJ bago napakagat sa labi dahil hindi niya akalain na may isa na namang nabingwit ang kaibigan niya.

Even though na hindi niya masyadong kita ang itsura ni Eunwoo dahil sa suot nitong itim na salamin, itim na mask, itim na sumbrero at itim na mahabang coat alam niyang maitsura ang kaharap niyang customer.

Normal na sa kanya ang mga ganitong tanong ng mga nagiging customer nila dahil madalas namang may makapansin sa kaibigan niya which he find it cute.

Ngunit at the back of his mind, may katiting na lungkot siyang naramdaman pero alam niya makakahanap din ang kaibigan niya ng _tatanggap_ sa sitwasyon niya.

Napansin ni Eunwoo ang malalim na pag-iisip ng binata na nasa harapan niya halatang nagdadalawang isip.

"Im sorry i shouldnt ask—"

" _Moonbin_."

Pakiramdam ni Eunwoo nabingi siya ng sandali na yun.

"Im sorry, what?"

MJ smiled at him, "His name is _Moonbin_ _,_ "  
  


Moonbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally nakapag-post rin hahahaha hindi ko alam na masusundan ko pa yung chapter 1 ko hahahahaha! Anyways thank you sa mga nag-notice nitong work ko huhuhu grabe nakakataba ng puso :< Ngayon pa lang nagso-sorry na ko sa mga future late updates and such!!! PERO THANK YOU TALAGA ACCCCKKKK


	4. Flowers and His Scent

I CHOOSE TO LOVE YOU : CHAPTER 3

\------------------------------------------------

**EUNWOO**

" **S** abihin mo nga Cha Eunwoo, nagda-drugs ka ba?"

Halos mabuga na ng binata ang iniinom niyang ice tea sa narinig niyang yun mula sa bibig ng kanyang manager.

_Me? Using drugs?_

"Yaaah!!"

Tiningnan ng masama ni Eunwoo si Mina na busy sa pagtitig sa kanya marahil ay nagtataka sa atrasa ng binata.

Ilang araw na kasing hindi lumalabas ng condo si Eunwoo at ang inaasahan ng kanyang manager sa kanya ay nakakabawi na ito ng pahinga at tulog dahil sa sunod-sunod na projects nito ngunit mukhang nagkamali siya ng bisitahin niya ito ngayon.

Itim na itim ang ibabang bahagi ng mata ni Eunwoo at gulo-gulo ang buhok na akala mo'y sinabunutan ng tatlong bakla sa parlor. Hindi lang yun, gulo-gulo din ang mga gamit nito sa kusina maging sa salas at sa kwarto na tila ba'y dinaanan ng isang malaking delubyo.

Marahil kung hindi pa ito binisita ni Mina mas lalong lalala ang itsura ng kaibigan niya.

It's been what? 3 days nung huli niyang nakita si Eunwoo at ang akala niya ginagamit ni Eunwoo ang mga panahon na yun ng ayos ngunit—

Tiningnan ulit ni Mina ang kaibigan niya mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Seryoso kelan ka pa huling naligo?"

"Ikaw kelan ka pa huling niyaya mag-date" Asar ni Eunwoo sa kaibigan nito ngunit tinaasan lang siya nito ng kilay bago sinuri ang binata.

Kung nakakamatay lang talaga ang tingin ni Eunwoo panigurado pinaglalamayan na ang manager niya ng mga oras na 'yun dahil sa sama ng tingin nito sa kanyang kaibigan.

Kumuha si Eunwoo ng isa pang slice ng pizza na dala ni Mina bago sinimulang kainin.

Sa totoo lang after niyang malaman kung anong pangalan ng lalake na ' _yun_ ay hindi na siya pinatulog ng kanyang isipan. Sa loob ng tatlong araw na yun halos mamatay-matay na siya kakahanap sa social media account ng pink haired guy na 'yun, nagbabakasakaling may mahanap at malaman pa siya tungkol man lamang sa katauhan nito.

Ngunit mukhang hindi uso ang social media sa binatang yun dahil wala siyang makitang account na pag mamay-ari ng misteryosong lalake na nakita niya sa Orphanage at Cafe Shop.

Nakailang balik na rin siya sa cafe na pinuntahan niya para sana tanungin ng personal ang kaibigan nitong si MJ ngunit hindi na niya ito nakita pa maging ang binatang nag ngangalang Moonbin na mas lalong nakapagdagdag sa pagtataka niya.

"Pero seryoso Eunwoo, nag-aadik ka na ba talaga?"

Binaba ng binata ang pizza na hawak niya bago tiningnan maigi ang babaeng nasa harapan niya na patuloy sa pagsuri ng buong mukha niya bago pinitik ito sa noo.

"AH!!"

"Isa pa talaga _Choi_ Mina, mamamaga na sakin yang noo mo."

"Psh! Sungit." Bulong ng manager niya habang hinihimas ang nasaktan na parte ng kanyang noo.

Hindi na lamang yun pinansin ni Eunwoo bagkus ay pinagpatuloy na lamang ulit niya ang pagkain niya ng pizza tsaka inilipat ang atensyon sa tv na nasa harapan niya na nagpe-play ng random movie.

Napabuntong hininga si Mina bago pinulot isa-isa ang mga kalat na nasa lapag ng sahig at nagsimula ng linisin ang buong bahay ni Eunwoo dahil hindi niya maatim na mag-stay sa unit ng binata ng ganun ang paligid, pakiramdam niya any moment may kung anong nakakatakot at nakakamatay na specie ang biglang susulpot sa harapan niya at ayaw naman niyang mangyare yun lalo na hindi pa siya nakakapag-asawa at nararanasan manlang mai-date ng lalake.

Well, ano pa nga bang magagawa niya? Manager lang naman siya ng isang Cha Eun Woo ang pinakasikat at isa sa mga in demand na artista sa generation nila kaya naman expected na niya na magiging busy talaga siya. Sa ngayon, need niyang magtrabaho at mag-focus muna kay Eunwoo dahil gusto niyang masamahan at makitang ma-achieve ng kanyang kaibigan ang mga bagay na pinaghirapan niya from the very start.

Seeing his dongsaeng receiving all those recognitions from the different prestigious award shows makes her proud to herself as if like she was raising her own child.

Habang nagdadrama ang Manager ni Eunwoo na si Mina, Eunwoo on the other hand was busy _staring_ at the tv infront of him. Yep, staring, hindi talaga siya nanonood sa kung anong pinapalabas sa malaki at mamahaling tv na nasa harapan niya dahil masyadong occupied ang buong utak niya hanggang ngayon ng taong nagngangalang _Moonbin_ na marahil ay mamatay-matay na sa kababahing dahil sa walang humpay na kakaisip sa kanya ni Eunwoo.

Sa totoo lang, miski siya ay gusto na niyang ipukpok sa kokote niya kung bakit ba niya hinahanap ang taong yun samantalang wala namang ibang ginawa 'yun kundi guluhin lamang ang utak niya. Mabuti ba naman sana kung kada isip niya sa taong 'yun may napasok na pera sa card niya.

Heck! He was dying to know this man na hindi naman siya kilala. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung interesado rin ba sa kanya yung isang 'yun puro lang naman ngiti ang binibigay sa kanya.

Ni hindi niya nga mayaya makipag-date—

Marahas na napailing si Eunwoo dahil sa biglang pumasok sa utak niya.

_What the fuck I was thinking?_

_Anong date date_ _pinag_ _-_ _iisip_ _mo Lee_ _Dongmin_ _?_ _Nagda_ _-drugs_ _ka_ _na ba_ _talaga_ _?_

Napahinto ang dalawa sa kanilang ginagawa ng biglang tumunog ang door bell ni Eunwoo indicating that there's someone outside.

Kahit naman wala sa wisyo si Eunwoo ng mga oras na yun sure siya at malakas ang pakiramdam niyang wala siyang inaasahan na delivery noong araw na yun at higit sa lahat wala din naman siyang iniimbitahang kaibigan sa condo niya dahil ayaw niyang may kung sino-sinong tao ang pumupunta o umaabala sa personal space niya, mahigit na bilin din niya yun sa manager niya lalo na sa ganitong sitwasyon kung kelan rest day niya.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa bago tumayo si Mina para tingnan kung sino ang taong yun na panay ang pindot sa door bell ni Eunwoo.

"Oo na saglit lang, wala ka bang doorbell sa bahay niyo?" Sigaw ni Mina even though na hindi siya maririnig ng pumipindot ng doorbell.

Nagkibit balikat na lamang ang binata bago ibinalik ang atensyon sa tv at kinuha ang remote para maghanap ng bagong mapapanood. Palagay niya'y masyado na siyang nabubuang kaya need niyang makapag-refresh ng utak.

_Tama! Refresh your precious brain_ _Dongmin_ _, wala kang_ _mapapala_ _kakaisip_ _sa_ _taong_ _hindi_ _ka_ _naman kilala._

Watching _something_ will probably help his mind to forget those unnecessary thoughts.

"Pakilagay na lang dito sa may salas." Rinig ni Eunwoo na sambit ni Mina kaya napatingin ito sa likuran niya ngunit mukhang mali ang nagawa niyang paglingon dahil—

"CHA EUN WOO!"

The next thing Eunwoo know, isang malakas na sigaw ang umalingawngaw sa loob ng unit niya ng mga panahon na yun nang hindi niya sinasadyang mabuga sa sahig ang pizza na kinakain niya.

Pinagmasdan ng binata ang lalakeng nasa harapan niya ngayon na katabi ang kanyang manager na gulat na gulat dahil sa nagawa niyang pagbuga sa kinakain niya.

Paano ba namang hindi mabubuga ng binata ang kinakain niya kung ang taong iniisip niya ng ilang araw ay makikita niya sa loob ng bahay niya ng mga oras na yun ng pawisan at may dala-dalang malaking bulaklak.

_What the fuck is going on here_ _?_

Tiningnan ni Eunwoo ang binatang nasa harapan niya mula ulo hanggang paa, nakasuot ito ng puting long sleeves at itim na slacks habang may nakataling kulay light brown na apron sa bewang niya not missing the name of the flower shop embedded on his apron.

_'_ _AROHA'S_ _Flower Shop'_

Really? What kind of sorcery is this?

Halos matawag na niya ang lahat ng diyos na kilala niya nang sa _pangatlong_ pagkakataon nagkrus na naman ang landas nilang dalawa at sa sarili niya pang UNIT.

Ngumiti ng alanganin si Eunwoo sa binatang nasa harapan niya bago napabaling ang tingin kay Mina na hanggang noon ay halos lumuwa na ang mga mata niya sa sobrang pandidilat kay Eunwoo dahil sa nagawa nitong pagsuka sa pizza.

Buti na lang Mina being a _good_ manager alam kung paano mag-handle ng ganung sitwasyon.

"Sorry sa ginawa nitong alaga ko." Pagpaumanhin ni Mina sa binatang may dalang bulaklak habang sunod-sunod na nag-bow tsaka pinunasan ang kalat na ginawa ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Uhm. Pakilagay na lang dun yung bulaklak sa may sofa, thank you"

Sinundan ni Eunwoo ng tingin ang binata nang ngumiti ito kay Mina bago ito tumango at sumunod sa sinabi sa kanya ng manager niya.

_Really? May hidden cam ba dito sa unit ko kasi baka_ _pinagtitripan_ _na ko dito una pa lang._

"Ay dyan sa _dugyot_ mo na yan ipa-receive yung bulaklak since sa kanya naman yan."

Napatingin si Eunwoo kay Moonbin bago sa inaabot nitong papel na puno ng pagtataka dahil hindi niya alam kung saan ba siya pipirma sa papel na yun.

Mukhang nakatunog naman ang kaharap niya dahil binigyan ulit siya nito ng simpleng ngiti bago tinuro ang part kung saan siya lalagda.

_Delivered by:_ _Moonbin_

_Received by: Cha_ _Eunwoo_

Bahagya siyang napangiti ng makitang magkasunod ang mga pangalan nilang dalawa sa papel.

_Geez,_ _whats_ _happening to me?_

Hindi niya mapigilang hindi kilabutan sa sarili niya dahil pakiwari niya'y isa siyang teenage girl na nakatabi sa upuan ang crush niya sa classroom.

"Ikaw yung nakasama namin sa Orpahange last time diba? What's your name again?"

Napatingin si Eunwoo sa manager niya ng marinig niyang magtanong ito sa binatang naghatid ng bulaklak sa kanila.

Hindi niya inaasahan na magtatanong ito dahil last time he knew makakalimutin ang manager niya kaya how come na naalala niya pa yung mukha nito ngayon.

Inabangan ni Eunwoo na magsalita si Moonbin dahil bigla itong nakaramdam ng matinding curiousity sa katawan ng maalala na ni minsan hindi niya pa narinig ang boses nito.

Ang alam lang niya ay palagi itong nakangiti sa tuwing kinakausap siya.

Eunwoo was confused when he saw how tensed Moonbin was, luminga pa ito sa paligid niya as if he was looking for _something_ na mas lalong ikinakunot ng noo ni Eunwoo.

When he saw what he was looking for he immediately rushed into it at kasabay nito ang pagkapa sa kanyang bulsa.

Pinagmasdang maigi ni Eunwoo at Mina ang ginawa ng binata, inaabangan ang susunod na gagawin nito.

'My name is Moonbin'

Mina pursed her lips when she saw the words written on the scratch paper that he was holding to, while Eunwoo on the other hand still shocked and still on the process of digesting what happening infront of him.

"Owww..."

Tanging sambit ng dalaga sa kanya dahil kahit siya ay nagulat sa nalaman niyang impormasyon.

Balak pa naman sana nitong bigyan ng calling card ni Mina para alukin na maging part ng agency nila since maitsura rin ito kagaya ni Eunwoo.

'Im sorry i cant speak'

"No no no! It's fine!!" Sambit agad ni Mina nang mabasa ang panibagong isinulat ni Moonbin sa scratch.

"Im Mina, and this guy beside me is Eunwoo."

Turo niya sa katabi niya na abala sa pagtitig kay Moonbin dahil hindi niya lubos ma-digest sa utak niya kung anong sitwasyon ang meron ang binatang nasa harapan nila.

Eunwoo scanned the face of the boy, hindi siya makapaniwala na may imemesteryoso pa ang lalakeng nasa harapan niya ng mga oras na yun.

Hindi niya lubos akalain na sa ganda at aliwalas ng mukha nito ay may isang interesting fact pa siyang malalaman, napangisi siya ng makaramdam siya ng urge to know this man _more_.

It feels like they know each other matagal na panahon na. Tila ba'y para silang magnet na patuloy na pinagtatagpo ng tadhana.

Eunwoo blinked when he felt a little nudge on his right shoulder. Tiningnan niya si mina na may nginunguso kaya napatingin siya rito.

It was Moonbin holding a scratch paper.

'Im sorry if I didnt say hi to you last time that we met in the coffee shop.'

Napansin ni Moonbin ang pagkalito sa mukha ni Eunwoo kaya napangiti ito bago muling nagsulat sa papel, making sure na malaki ito at mabilis na mababasa ng _kausap_ niya.

'I know it was you'

At dun lang nag-sink in sa utak ni Eunwoo ang scene kung saan um-order siya ng dalawang kape sa cafe na pinatatrabahuhan ni Moonbin.

"How did you—"

'By your scent.'

Napakagat ng labi si Eunwoo para pigilan ang ngiting nagbabadyang sumilay sa mukha niya dahil sa panibagong fact na nalaman niya sa binata.

_So this cute guy over here has an awesome ability aside from being cute?_

"Moonbin ssi! Nagmamadali ka ba? Gusto mo ba muna kaming samahan ngayon dito ni Eunwoo? I think Eunwoo doesnt mind naman, right?"

Eh?

"Ha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god napa-update ako ng wala sa oras nung nakita ko yung mga comment T^T Halaa, grabe salamat!! Bago lang ako dito sa ao3 tapos ganito agad sasalubong sakin huhu, seriously gaiz hindi ko alam kung paano kayo papasalamatan natutuwa na ko sa mga comment at mga kudos kemerut na naratanggap ko ngayon T.T Pagpalain nawa kayo ng astro huhu. Medyo nangangapa pa ko dito sa ao3 kaya hindi ko alam kung tama pa ba 'tong pinaggagawa ko HAHAHAHAHA Salamat talaga gaiz!!! *Sending virtual hugs* Ingat kayo palagi kung nasaan man kayo ngayon! :> make sure na alagaan ang sarili!
> 
> PLUS! PAKI-EXCUSE NA LANG PO YUNG MGA ERRORA HEHEHEHE Hindi kasi uso sakin yung pag-double check at pag-revise bago i-post hehe mianhe!!


End file.
